Home entertainment systems come in a variety of colors, shapes, and sizes. One or more individual electronic pieces may make up the entertainment system. Often individual pieces of equipment work separately, such as a TV by itself, or can synchronize their functions to perform tasks that no single piece could accomplish, i.e. TV displaying a picture from a DVD player and sending its sound to a stereo system.